implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayton (1962 Apocalypse )
Dayton is the third largest city in the United Republic of Ohio. It was the Capital of the former Republic of Miami. History Dayton was lucky to be spared the nuclear fire of doomsday. However, the early years after doomsday were associated with crime, a bad economy and disease. Still the goverment was able to keep order in harsh yet fair way. The government of Dayton paid lip serive to columbus until after sham eletion of 1966. Dayton was the captial of thhe Miami republic until it unitl with other ohio rumps state in 1978 because they were affird of michagan imperial ambiaotns Education Daytoton is know as for being a center of higher learning. It is home to Miami University which is widely consered to be the best univerity of dayton . maiamia univerry was one based in the town of oxford but it was movend the fairborn distirt in the 80's because Oxford was to close to the ruins of cincianti and was prone to raider attacks. Dayton is also home to the cathlic univeiry of dayton which is the largest shcool in ohio. Daytons's Sinclair comminty collage is considered to be the finest comminty colleage in the region. Cluture Dayton has a lively culture scence. The main perfoming center in dayton is the 1860's Victory theather. It to Dayton Philharmonic orchestra which next to the Cleveland Symphony orchestra. It is venue for the dayton Ballet which is the number 1 dance company in Ohio. The Victory also show films Operas and staged dramas Dayton has several sports teams. The local baseball team is the Dayton Dragoons based in Gem Field. The Dayon Tigers football team play home games at Shawnee Stadium. Dayton is also home to the dayton Tunderbolt Basket Ball team who play at Meade center Museums of Dayton include the Dayton Museum of Natural History, the Dayton Art Museum, the Air force museum and the Peace Museum. Economy Dayton is one of the main business centers of Ohio. It a major center of the motor vehicle industry making. There are several automotive part factories and car plants in Dayton. Several small motor firms have popping up in Dayton since the late 80's.Most of them have not become very successful, but Apple motors is the third biggest car company in Ohio. Other major companies include National Cash Register, Mead paper, Gem Furniture, United Playing Cards ,AK Steel and Proctor and Gamble, Media Dayton is home to four tv stations an eight Radio station.. Most of theam are owned by Cox Media the second largest media group in ohio after Buckey commuaitons.. Cox onws the dayton dail news and other news paper though ohio. Neighborhoods Africa This area comprised of the land bounded by Wayne Avenue, East Fifth Street, and Eagle Street. This triangular neighborhood became synonymous with the Haymarket. Settled in the early 19th Century, this area was home to Dayton's first African American community. It burned in a race riot in 1841. It was re-platted into the Haymarket neighborhood, which was lost to urban renewal in between 1956 and 1961. Belmont This neighborhood is in the southeastern section of the city. It was developed between the 1910's and the 1950's. It is culturally different from the rest of the city, with a distinct arts and music scene.It is home to the East Dayton Records company. It is incredibly dense, and has a population of nearly 15,000. It is the city's largest neighborhood, in size, population, and population density. Buck Lot/Buck Pasture This was an old area east of what is now Downtown. It was an open field used for hunting deer and rabbits. It was located east of Downtown in what is now Webster Station. It was west of Frenchtown and east of the Miami-Erie Canal. Burkhardt Named after former mayor Edward Burkhardt, This neighborhood is east of St. Anne's Hill. It is one of the city's densest neighborhoods. Originally known as "the Town of Findlay," It was annexed in the late 19th Century. Cabintown In the city's colonial years, this was a name referring to any land below Third Street. The cabins are now gone and the area is the location of the Downtown Dayton. Dayton's oldest original residents, who lived north of Third Street, hated Cabintown and its inhabitants. The Commons This neighborhood name existed from 1845 to 1855. It was bounded on the north by Bruen St., which was destroyed in highway construction. Its south borders were below Apple St. It is bordered on the East by South Park and Slidertown. It is now park of the Midtown district and contains several high-rises. Dayton View Formerly the most elite neighborhood in Dayton. Dayton View started declining in the 1950's. Thanks to redevelopment project in the 80's Dayton has started to regain most of it lost glory. It is also known as OLD DAYTON VIEW. Dayton View Triangle This 247-acre neighborhood was developed between the 1920s and the 1950s. It had a large Jewish population due to discrimination from real-estate agents in Oakwood. It is a very diverse neighborhood now. Also known as "Upper Dayton View." DeWeese-Ridgecrest This park-like neighborhood is situated on a ridge bout a mile north of Downtown. It was developed in the 1940's and is just north of Triangle Park, at the confluence of the Great Miami and Stillwater rivers. Its name is normally shortened to DeWeese. Downtown The chief business district of Dayton. It was in decline in the 60's but redevelopment projects started in the late 70's are starting to pay off. Downtown Dayton is home to Wright Tower, the tallest skyscraper in Ohio built post-doomsday. Dunbar The center of Dayton's African American community. From the late 1950's to early 1980s Dunbar was associated with high crime and racial tension. Socially liberal political reforms and increased economic opportunities in late 80's have lead to a renaissance in Dunbar. It is also known as Wright-Dunbar. It is just across the river from Downtown and is sometime called "Downtown West." Fairborn Formerly an independent city fair born was aborsed in in 1972. Home to Wright Pat Airforce base and Miamia univerity Five Oaks A suburban-style neighborhood. It was named after five large oak trees on Jeremiah Hunt's estate. Housing is very expensive and in very high demand. It has a large Catholic population. Frenchtown In Dayton's early history, French settlers lived north of the Haymarket neighborhood and St. Anne's Hill. The French population of Dayton declined in a number of disasters. It has been completely obliterated by both time and urban renewal. Grafton Hill This neighborhood is located west of McPherson. It was, and is scenic neighborhood with large, historic homes. One of its largest and most beautiful buildings is the Dayton Art Institute, which sits over the Great Miami River. Haymarket This neighborhood was destroyed by urban renewal efforts between 1956 and 1961. It was just east of the Oregon District. There are two high-rise apartment buildings on a park-like plat east of Keowee Avenue, formerly Keowee Street. It was formerly a dangerous, crime-ridden neighborhood. It was the city's red-light district. The Haymarket doesn't exist anymore, and is considered part of the Oregon District. Recent efforts have been made to rebuild it. Huffman This historic neighborhood is north of St. Anne's Hill. It is nearly identical to St. Anne's Hill. It is roughly 85 acres in area. Kenilworth The Kenilworth Avenue Historic District is in Five Oaks It boasts many historic homes. It is also known as "Dayton View Heights." Jane Reese This small neighborhood, about three blocks in area, is west of Southern Dayton View. It is named after its most famous resident, the photographer, Jane Reese. It is the city's smallest neighborhood by land area. Linden Heights This neighborhood is directly east of Twin Towers and Walnut Hills. It is a working class neighborhood, known for its Catholic population. McPherson Located directly north of Downtown, the western half of the neighborhood is filled with historic homes and friendly people. The Eastern half, bordered by Main Street and Riverside Drive, has several high-rise buildings and is nicknamed "Downtown North." Midtown Directly south of Downtown and west of South Park, this formerly industrial district is an expansion of Downtown business. Also known as "Downtown South." Oakwood Oakwood is currently the most elite neighborhood in Dayton. Formerly an independent city, it was annexed along with many other suburbs in the 1970s. It has a population of nearly 11,200. Old North Dayton Developed in the late 1880s, this neighborhood was home to thousands of immigrants, ranging from Germans to Hungarians. It was home to many, many factory workers. It is now home to a large population of Ashika Turks. Ome Gardens Platted in the 1940s this neighborhood was East of, and downhill from, DeWeese-Ridgecrest. Unlike its uphill neighbor, it had a large Appalachian community, until 1993, when it was demolished and the land was converted a park. They have since been relocated closer to Downtown. Oregon The Oregon District is filled with pubs nightclubs, specialty shops and art galleries. It is home to many federal, Italianate, Greek Revival and Queen Anne style buildings. It is the city's oldest existing neighborhood. It was platted around 1845. Ohmer Park This neighborhood is no longer recognized as a distinct area, but formerly referred to the eastern half of Walnut Hills. Patterson Park This small neighborhood was developed in the late 1930's. It is southwest of Belmont, and near Oakwood. The homes are architecturally similar to the southern areas of Oakwood and DeWeese. Riverdale North of McPherson town, this neighborhood was built up in the late 19th century. It is bordered on the west by Main Street, and east by the River. It has an extremely large population. Shafor Park This is a neighborhood within the neighborhood of Oakwood. It is named after its park, Shafor park. It is a middle class neighborhood with well-built homes. Schantz Park Named after the 19th century Dayton brewer, Adam Schantz, this Oakwood historic district was nearly destroyed in 1972 due to widespread gas main failures. It has since been rebuilt. St. Anne's Hill This neighborhood is east of the Oregon district. Its westernmost streets, near Keowee Ave, have large, historic houses, though it mostly contains working class homes built between the 1850s and the 1890s. It was originally inhabited by German immigrants, though now it is home to a large Appalachian population, as it is north of Twin Towers. Slidertown An early name for the area near South Park. In the late 19th century it was a run-down, crime-ridden, and dangerous slum. It became South Park after it was rebuilt by NCR founder, John Patterson. Its name refers to the northern half of the neighborhood. Its location was bounded on the north by Wyoming St. to the north, Brown St. and Main St. on the East and West, and on the south by Irving Avenue, the southern border of the city until Oakwood's annexation. South Park This neighborhood is south of the Oregon District, and west of Twin Towers. It was restored after inner-city decay during the 1960s. It is downhill from Walnut Hills and Woodland Cemetery. Its borders overlap slightly with Slidertown. Southern Dayton View Southern Dayton View is west of Old Dayton view. It has large, historic homes. After a period of brief decline in the 1970s, its splendor rivals that of Oakwood. Twin Towers The center of Dayton's Appalachian community. Named for the two spires of St Mary's Catholic Church. It is south of St. Anne's Hill and east of South Park. University Row This neighborhood was developed between 1910 and 1930. It is northwest of Dayton view, and boasts a variety of beautiful houses in various architectural styles, such as: English Cottage, Colonial, Tudor Revival, and Greek Revival. Walnut Hills This neighborhood is southeast of, and uphill from South Park. It is also north of Belmont. Walnut Hills was developed in the late 19th century. It was a "streetcar suburb," meaning that it was developed with Dayton's population boom and public transportation grew in the late 19th century. The view from Wayne Avenue towards Downtown is spectacular. Webster Station This neighborhood is directly east of downtown. It was formerly a large industrial district. It now contains the Cannery, a complex of lofts and apartments housed in six large, old industrial structures. It was revived along with downtown, but still has a reputation for being somewhat sketchy. Locals call it "Downtown East." It has a very high population density. Woodland Cemetery Though technically not neighborhood, it is large enough to be one. This 200-acre historic cemetery is between South Park, Walnut Hills, and The University of Dayton. It was created in 1841 and is still operating today. Military Dayton is home to Wright Pat the largest airforce base in ohio. It was target by the soviets on doomsday but the missle it target. Most of the planes stainoned thier on doomsday were depolyed and neaver. A few of the remainng planes are still in serivces while other were canablized for parts. Wright patt is home to 2 nuclear warhead equiped bommer. in in 1994 a mairne training base call Fort Mound was built. Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)